deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Mathius
|death = The events of Dead Space: Downfall |rank = Captain, USG Ishimura |gender = Male |equipment = Captain's RIG |vehicles = USG Ishimura |hair = White (Game and Movie); Black/Brown (Comic Books) |eyes = Blue |notable = *His RIG is acquired by Isaac in Chapter 2 "Intensive Care" *He also becomes the first Enhanced Slasher Isaac encounters. |affiliation = CEC, The Church of Unitology }} was the Captain of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] before the events of Dead Space. Biography Prior to Dead Space Various logs found throughout the game reveal that he was a devout and likely a very high-level Unitologist, as evidenced by his hand-selection by the church to lead the extraction of the Red Marker. He was one of many who became increasingly delusional over the Marker's influence, which he demanded be taken immediately to the Church, as was his mission all along. Apparently, he made rash decisions; such as denying Hydroponics to share their food surplus, and quarantining the entire colony on Aegis VII (ironically, to prevent the colonist's insanity from spreading to the Ishimura). Through a log made by Mathius, it is revealed that he believed the Church planned on publicly revealing the Marker once it was in their possession (though, given the clandestine nature of the Church, it is unknown whether this was the Church's true intentions). Also, as alleged in a log made by the Chief Comms Officer, after attempting to call for help, it appears that Mathius had overloaded the communications array in an effort to prevent any off-ship communication that could jeopardize the mission. As events progress and Mathius becomes more and more erratic, Dr. Terrence Kyne declares him unfit for active duty and relieves him from command, ordering the Ishimura's security guards to restrain him. As Mathius struggled, the sedative needle was lodged in his eye by Dr. Kyne, killing him; it is unknown whether this was an accident or a deliberate act by Dr. Kyne. A text log, containing an autopsy of Mathius, suggests that the needle went through the eye, through the skull and into the frontal lobe, killing him instantly. The coroner suggests that it must have been someone else, as the strength of the stab couldn't possibly be of himself, as a person would have too much self-restraint to do it; the circumstances which led to his death are somewhat unclear. Events of Dead Space Mathius' body was taken to the ship's morgue's examination room, where his body lay while the Necromorphs began to overtake the ship. To access the Bridge's computer, the crew of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] needed Mathius' RIG. Eventually, when Isaac Clarke came to retrieve it from the corpse of the former captain, an Infector lept upon it, thereby resurrecting Mathius as an Enhanced Slasher (the first type of this enemy encountered in the game). Isaac promptly killed the creature, putting him down for good and taking his RIG. Trivia *There is a continuity error in Mathius' death between the movie and the game; the video log Isaac picks up depicting his death shows a more reasonable, calm Mathius that was still restrained as the needle went into his eye, then dies immediately (in the game, it seems to appear that Kyne may have done this on purpose, despite his claims). The Mathius from the film, however, broke free of his restrainers and savagely tried to kill Dr. Kyne, resulting in the needle accidentally going into his eye, then flailing about and falling face-first with the needle penetrating through his cranium into his brain, finally killing him (in the film's case, his death is clearly accidental). However, the latter probably happens from Kynes' viewpoint; he thought it was an accident due to the effects of the Marker. *Mathius was the very first person who Isaac witnessed transform into a Necromorph and was also the first Enhanced Necromorph he faced. *The Benjamin Mathius of the Dead Space ''comics is significantly different from the version of himself in the video game or film. In the comics, Mathius has no facial hair and appears slightly younger. Mathius in the video game, however, is older and voiced by J.G. Hertzler. The Mathius of the film is voiced by Jim Cummings, appears older and has white hair followed by a white beard. *It is stated in the autopsy log found in Chapter 2 that the captain's blood contained low amount of Leukocytes (White blood cells), while completely lacking Eosinophil, the white blood cells that are responsible for fighting off infections and parasites. According to the log, in pre-flight tests, this problem was not present. There is a very small possibility that these effects could be related to exposure to the Red Marker. *Mathius also makes his appearance (although dead) in ''Dead Space: Extraction ''and is featured in a few Hallucinations. The first Hallucination was Nathan McNeill in Chapter 5's Morgue, seeing Mathius sit up from his operating table. The second Hallucination appeared as Nathan McNeill was down in the Captain's Nest in Chapter 9, where Mathius was sitting in the Captain's Seat. As McNeill stepped close to him, Mathius looked back at him, the needle still stuck in his cranium, screaming. *As Mathius died , D. White became ''Ishimura's acting captain *Mathius may be a reference to Jonathan Matthias, the leader of an occult in the movie The Omega Man, where he convicts the protagonist Robert Neville of heresy, as Mathius did to Kyne. Gallery File:Dead-space-20080617102439201_640w.jpg|Isaac faces off against the reanimated Mathius File:00009.jpg|The captain as seen in game File:Matthius_death_dsdownfall.jpg|Mathius' death by the hands of Dr Kyne Screen shot 2011-0--08-13 at 2.png|The captains body in the morgue, found on www.tavshande.com Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' See also Matthius, Benjamin Matthius, Benjamin Mattius, Benjamin